She Will Be Loved
by Kulechick
Summary: Manny mess up, taking an innocent life and creating a spirit. Through her years she was lost, cold, & lonely. She had no memoires of her past life just the unwanted feeling that were part of it. Over the many years, she made mistakes, just like Manny, but worst. Magic is black & voodoo as well as light & pure, just like her it cant pick sides, leaving her alone in her own darkness.
1. Chapter 1

She was accident, a mistake, a mess up. She was Manny's mistake. She wasn't suppose to die, she was suppose live a long life, have family, grandchildren and died from old age. He took that all away in a blink of an eye, as he took her life instead of her sisters.

Her sister was originally going to become the spirit of creativity, always drawing, always thinking of new ideas in that head of hers. She was one who was supposed to burn in the fire, but her little sister didn't allow it. Her younger sister pushed her out of the burning house with the last of her strength, a second before the house collapsed on her. He created the fire, or at least he created the spirit which made it, her death laid in his hands. Her sad life of seventeen years ended because of him.

He could have left her dead, nothing but ash and dust but he couldn't keep his guilty thoughts that bounce in his mind.

She was a believer of anything that was fantasy, always playing pretend even till her death day. Her life wasn't the best, it was broken like her heart and mind, pretending to her was the best option for her to come up with. Now she was immortal or mostly.

She wasn't her sisters replacement. She far from that. She now stood as the spirit of magic, making her fantasies come true as well as her terrors.

The spirit of magic was lonely, and often cold to those who tried to speak with her. Her memories were gone, she didn't know her sister or her abusive parents but still felt the harsh feeling of hatred and anger they held against her. These were her reasons why she was cold and hard to talk to. She couldn't trust people, she couldn't deal with the thoughts that they could be the one making her feel the she did.

"Why am I here?" She often asked the moon, but not once did he reply back.

"Why me of all people?" She yelled at him, her voice laced with anger.

"How am I in any case special?" She whisper softly only to feel tears form in her bright blue eyes. Her blinked them away, retreating back into the shadows.

Years past, and she still had no memory yet the unforgettable feeling that were left behind. She found herself waking in a lonely forest, cover in snow. Her raven black hair bounce with each of her small steps. Her pale arms pulled her black cloak tightly around her causing shiver to creep up her back. She sat down in the snow, her bare legs touching the blanket of snow.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, landing softly on her cloths. Quiet cries soon become violent sobs as she laid her head on her knees. The years that had past were the worst she had through in all that she lived as the spirit of magic. She had did terrible crimes with her powers with the help of the boogeyman. She couldn't help the guilt she felt now, she couldn't turn back time to make the right decision. She couldn't help instead of hurt all those people. Her sobs became louder the more she thought and the more mourn on her choices.

She breath heavily, calming down slowly. She had not realize it until now but someone was rubbing her back, trying to sooth her. She didn't dare to look as she tried to think when this person appeared. She wiped her eyes, leaving before a tear stain face and puffy eyes. The voice sounds soft, male-ish, and had an accent to it.

"W-who are you?" She stutter, continuing to wipe her face as the tears wouldn't stop. She turned her head slowly to meet the stranger, face to face.

To her surprise it was a tall, rabbit. "I should be asking you the same thing, you ankle biter." His accent was indeed strong. He continued to stare at her, waiting for reply yet none came in response. "I'm the Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, to answer your question. Who are you?" His voice was less playful but still gentle and comforting.

"...A-lison" The magic spirit reply, her voice slightly raspy from her sobs. Bunnymund smiled at girl. He knew she looked familiar, he remembered seeing her in her past life when she was more of a child. He remember she would find him each Easter and talk to him, along with giggling happily. Now here she sat, right next to her, looking nothing more than seventeen. But he could tell she was spirit that had lived for a plenty life times now.

His smiled faded as she once again had tears streaming from her face. "Are you going to tell me the reason your crying."

His words caught her attention fully. Her shoulders stopped moving in cries and stopped all together as she stare at him, emotionless. Eyes dull as if she was a doll. "...I did…. things…" She bit her lip, her eyes falling to ground unable to look eye to eye with him. "Terrible, terrible things…" Her breath became heavy as she let out another sob. "I did bad things to good people…." Bunnymund stare at the mere child, eyes concern. This was one of the children at was close to his heart. "But I didn't mean too… I didn't want to…. he force me… held it against my will…. yet there blood laid on my hands…" She sobbed.

Anger flashed through the rabbits eyes. "Who are you talking about." His thoughts went exactly to a certain someone.

Alison stare at him. "His n-name…. was Pitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will have somewhat short chapters. As develop but not a lot because I'm working on like five other stories. To Those who have read this thank you! To Those who have comment and follow or favorite maybe even both THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! **

**Recap….. **

**Alison stare at him. "His n-name…. was Pitch."**

**Enjoy. **

**It was no surprise to Aster that he would behind this. He looked back over at Alison, seeing her tears had finally stop, for good. Anger shown in her face, a growing fire of hatred shown in her blue eyes. "He…. Made me ruin peoples lives…. He made me go to far…." She bit lip, her eyes falling to the ground in guilt. "I m-murder a person….. and it wasn't just one…." Her voice shown deep sadness. "Pitch got…. a hold of my magic…." She mumbled softly, looking up at the rabbit. "How I don't know…" She shrugged. Anger steadily raise in her voice. "But i should have saw it coming!" She yelled. **

**Aster couldn't stop himself from feeling bad for girl. He could tell by one look her eyes that she been cold and lonely and was desperate to talk to someone. He just wish, she hadn't ran into Pitch when she felt this way. His green eyes found themselves back on the spirit. Her eyes were close while her breath was slow and steady. Her body began to lean to a side, almost falling into snow. Bunnymund shook his head, smiling softly. He picked up the sleeping seventeen year old, who looked so much younger in her sleep. His smiled widen she move closer into his fur while she slept. He created a rabbit hole, jumping gracefully down it as well as landing gently on the other side, North's work shop. **

**His rabbit hole caught the attention of Santa's Elves as well the man himself. Before the Russian man himself could greet him his big blue eyes spotted the Raven haired girl in the Rabbit's ams. "Who is she?" His heavy russian accent was heard clearly in his voice. **

**Bunnymund stare down at the girl that continued to lay in his arms. "I don't know much, but I found her having a hard time." He set her down gently, trying his best not to wake the exhausted spirit. "She's broken, alone and filled guilt." Aster was quiet as he spoke.**

**North peered over girl dress in mostly black. Tears still were stain on her face,as she slept. "Guilt? From what?" **

**The easter bunny paused staring once again that child he knew. "I'll Explain when everyone gets here."He paused. "Do you have a room so she can rest peacefully." North nodded, sending one of his yetis to take the girl gently to another room. "But from what she told me…. Pitch may be making another comeback…" Bunnymund watched as Norths blues eyes widen slightly. "But that isn't all of it…" North continued to stare at the rabbit.**

**"****Then what is…" The russian man watch the rabbit sigh. "I'll call a meeting, we have lots to discuss old friend." **

***Time Skip* Brought to you by MANNY!**

"We only defeated him a two yeas old? With no children knowing he there, shouldn't he be weak?" A gentle voice asked, slightly surprise.

North looked at tooth but before he could say anything a certain winter spirit flew through window, landing gently on the ground. "I sorry i was talking with Jamie-"

"Jack my boy, we have important things discuss so listen!" Norths voice was serious and slightly harsh.

Jack looked slightly taken back. "What's going on?" He asked, concerned. He leaned on his staff, listening closely.

"Pitch is back…." Tooth told him. Her face shown worry, especially after last time. She would have to keep and eye on her baby tooth's.

His icy blue eyes widen. "How?" He paused. "Wouldn't he be too weak?" Jack eyes met each of the guardians. Stopping on the sighing rabbit or what jack prefer, kangaroo.

"Not unless he has a helper…" Bunnymund stated quietly. The Guardians gasp as Sandi went wide eyes, allowing a question mark to appear above his head. He had a lonely spirit wrapped his finger until recently… And what it she has told me… it seems Pitch is darker… than before…"

Tooth stare at Aster, face with concern mix with slight fear. "What do you mean? Darker?" Her colorful eyes stare intensely at him, searching for answer as if his eyes were gateways.

Aster turned his head, eyes glancing down the hall where the shatter spirit laid, resting hopefully peacefully. "I mean…. This spirit he had wrapped around his finger… he made her do things… bigger crimes than nightmares…." He took a deep breath. "He made her kill… innocent people…" Aster mumbled yet loud enough to hear.

Jacks eyes widen largely as did the rest of them. Death, was dark, cruel, and depressing. Even the spirit itself hated his job and pitch had force some spirit to do his dirty work for him. He was the king of nightmares, so why was killing people? For what Cost?

Soft footsteps were heard by a doorway. In the middle stood Alison, her Raven black hair gracefully laid on her chest as well as her mid back. Her eyes as bright and icy as jack look for of sadness mix with anger. Her black coat clover the rest of her body except for her long legs and black cowboy boots.

She open her mouth to speak yet it took a while to form words. "He wasn't the one with all the power…" She watched as all heads faced her. "He was working with someone, someone who had control of him…. This someone I do not know…" Alison eyes fell to ground as guilt return to form around her again yet this time she held back the tears.

North looked at the girl, making his way over to her. "You did his dirty work but you know why he made you?" Alison shook her head, holding her arm. "Why did you listen to him?"

"He said he knew everything, why i was chosen, who i was, he said he could give my memoirs. All of them…" She rubbed her arm, eyes falling back to the ground. Bunnymund shook his. If she found out what her past life was… it would make her worse...possibly.

North looked over the girl once again. She peered to be the same age as Jack, maybe a year younger but being a head shorter than winter spirit didn't tell her age. He was a jolly old man and the gift of christmas, being the man who he was, it certainly wasn't hard to see the rabbit was right. She shatter, from the guilt but maybe there was more too it. "We will discuss the rest of this later… I think we all need a break." Alison nodded, walking back to the room which she came.

Jack followed her, wonder in his thoughts. She needed to cheer up, have some fun and he was the perfect person for the job.

**Thanks to everyone whos checking this story out and leaving comments! ^-^ It means a lot!**


End file.
